pack is family
by Kindred01
Summary: Fenrir saves Harry from his uncle
1. Chapter 1

(Not beta)

It was his uncles fault, his whale of an uncle has no idea who Fenrir Greyback is, but he lets his man no monster into his house, the wolf it seem moved in next door at the being of the summer holidays, Harry had no doubt that it was a plot by Voldemort to find out where the boy lived, but the wolf now had his luck he found where Harry was, having someone as dangerous him watching him knowing where he lives set Harry on edge, he sent owls to Dumbledore telling him even to his friends but they haven't answered back, he knew he couldn't contact Remus as he was out of England doing some for the order, but still as he looked out of his bared window to see the large wolf watching him from his garden.

His uncle has seen how he looked at his nephew and a plan form in his head, he was not allowed to touch him, he tried one and his wife took a frying pan to his head, but this man wanted Harry, so whose stopping him form letting him have his own away and blame the man next door, (clearly he has never seen CSI) he was alone with Harry for the day, Harry was doing the washing in the back room of the house, Vernon walked into the room after waving good bye to his wife and son, he open the door to the washing room and walked in, Harry looked at him and him locked the door.

Fenrir was sat in his house a sleep, he has spent all night watching the boy, he notices odd things about the house and the people who live there, they all treated Harry like crap he could hear it through the walls of his house, the yelling and beatings and the orders, he let a anger growl puff though his sleep, a cry for help woke him up he bolted up right and listen to the cries, it felt like a pack member is being hurt, he looked at the wall that next to the other house and let a growl leave his lips…Harry is pack…he thought to himself, he stood up and walked out back.

He hopped the bushes that cuts his house off from their's back garden, he found the back doors were open and he let himself in, he notices the lack of photos of Harry anywhere, there was nothing here to say the boy even lived here, he sniffed the air and under all that flowery scented crap there was the smell of blood and pain, misery, hurt and no comfort, he let a snarl from his lips …Pack should not hurt pack…he thought as he believed family are packs and respect each other as such, he heard the pain cries and the smell of fresh blood and hurt he followed Harry's scent found him in the back room, pinned under his uncle.

His eye was back and puffy where he has been hit and bruise littered his arms and his neck, his rose lips has a cut down on side he walked in and snarled, Vernon looked up at him his face red "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" he said turning red in the face, Fenrir looked at Harry looked up with fear passed thought his pretty green eyes as he silently begged him to help him,

"You are a horrid disgusting muggle I've ever met, how could you do something like this to family!" he growled at him, he pulled away from Harry pushing the boy to the floor, Harry pulled himself away from both men and into the far corner covering himself with a bed sheet,

"Muggle? You're a freak like he is, should have known you were, your eyes never left him." He pulled his paint and trousers up and picked up his mobile "I'm going to call the police and say my next door neighbour has broken in and raped my nephew!" he said trying to dial with his fat fingers, Fenrir chuckled Darkly as his eyes turned amber

"You think your muggle police scare me please, even if they come here and took DNA from the boy what would they find, ummmm your hand marks all over him, your seaman inside of him, the fact that he is the only one with bars on his window and locks on his door, they would take one look at this place and know you raped him." Vernon stopped as he looked at the wolf that was inches away from the foul smelling muggle, his grinned as he showed him his fangs

"What do you want?" he snarled back at the wolf, Fenrir turned to Harry who watched him with slight fear on his face

"What do you think I should do to him Harry?" he asked

"What he said but you saved me instead." Harry said to him but his voice was horsed

"BOY!"

"Wonderful plan." Fenrir said banging Vernon's head against the wall knocking him out.

The police came and found Harry next door in Fenrir explaining to the police what happen, they said that Fenrir notice some odd things when he moved in, in how the family treated him, the bars on the window in his room, and he felt worried when he saw Harry's ante and cousin leave for the day without Vernon, but the thing that got Harry was when they said he need to go to the hospital and Fenrir said he would do that as he put a spell over them letting him, Harry now thought he is doomed.

He took Harry way leading him deeper into the wood, the teen had been given some potions to help with the pain and the cuts, Harry looked up at him with a scared look on his face "Is this his plan let you kill me not himself?" he asked, Greyback looked over at him with a bemused look

"He doesn't want you dead." He said, Harry snorted and winced at the pain in his jaw, okay so he was still in pain, the potion didn't heal all of it

"Of course he does."

"He doesn't, he wants you out of the way." Harry looked up at the silver hair wolf again

"Then what are you going to do to me?" he asked

"Turn you." Harry blinked in shock but stood where he was either too afraid to move or knows he has nowhere to go, tears started falling down his face as he stood still, Fenrir stopped and looked at him

"Are you going to do to me what you did to Remus?"

" I only just bite him." Harry snapped his head up

"Lier, he told me what you did to him what you do to other children!" Harry cried out, Fenrir growled as he grabbed Harry and pinned him to a thick tree

"I never did those horrid things you say I did, I bit Remus but I never touched him, those things were planted in his head, a lie to scare him from the pack…Pack is family we don't hurt family, you are pack!" Harry whimpered at him as Fenrir touched the black eyes "I will make you better."

"I want you to touch me." Harry asked quietly as he looked at his chest

"Touch you? After what happen?" he looked shocked

"Fuck me, I want to feel it before you bite me." Harry tells him

"Is this what you dream off pup?"

"I... I know it sounds odd even to me, but when Voldemort is not in my head I have these odd dreams and in them I know I feel save, loved protected." Fenrir tilts his head

"With me?" Harry looks up and smiled

"No always with you, sometimes it was my late godfather, Remus and both of them, Luicus if you can believe it, Charlie and Bill, Fred and George or all four of them. Some times in the dreams I am pregnant and being with people who love."

Fenrir let out a low growl as he listen to the boy talk, he leaned down and sniffed his neck taking in his scent "Good news for you pup, I can give you all of those things even some of those people , just promises one thing?" Harry looked up into his face and watched him closely as he touched his arm and kissed his neck

"What?" he asked willing to give him anything

"You help me get Remus back." Harry nodded and tilted his head to him, Fenrir growled and placed his mouth over his neck and mouthed at the skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up some time later; he was nestled between the hard warm chest of Fenrir, he was warped up in a fur blanket, he looked up to see the wolf looking at him, he winced as he moved himself to get a better view of the wolf "Did the bite take?" he asked

"Yes, you are wolf now." Harry smiled at him

"Thank you Fenrir, I owe…everything." He said with a blush realising he is naked and his member his pressed against Fenrir's stomach, the wolf chuckled at the teen

"Think nothing of it." He said, grinning he at the green eyes boy sat on top of him, "Ummm but there is something you can do for me cub." Harry behind as he sits up rubbing his eyes

"Ummm what's that?" Harry asked, grinning like a mad man Fenrir moved his hands, one holding Harry's hips and to grabbing his own achy morning wood and the seating the boy down on him.

Harry let out a moan and he few his head back, feeling the large member slip inside of him once again, he whimpered as he felt stretched again, the teen looked at Fenrir laying his back like he was tanning himself "Well go on pup start moving." He said, Harry blinked as he started moving his hips up and then back down, letting little moans and cries leave his parted lip

"I…Is this, what it's going to be like here every day?" Harry asked as he kept moving himself

"Yes." Fenrir growled as he rested one hand behind his head to watched the boy "I like lazy morning sex, I will get to watched you do all the work, watching you impale yourself on my cock over and over again, taking my knot and sat there while you fill up with my cum." He said as he watched Harry moaned and rock his hips faster moving up and down on the hard thick length, his cheeks and chest were pinky red from blushing, moving his other hand Fenrir placed it over Harry's stomach "Ummm so ready." He growled happily as he watched the teen come undone on his cock, he kept moving pulling the long length out of him and then back in so he found himself ready to cum and just as the knot slide into him making him cry out from the sudden stretching he came over Fenrir's stomach.

Growling happily still Fenrir scooped up the cum on his stomach and pushes his fingers into Harry's mouth and let the teen suck on his fingers, Harry's tongue rolled over the digits tasting his cum on his smelt, he felt Fenrir slip his finger's free and then grabbed Harry's hips and held him still as the wolf thrust his hip into the teen like a steam train, screaming to high heaven as he felt his sweet spot turn to jelly Harry came again so quickly as Fenrir's knot exposed inside of the teen, Harry groaned and placed a hand on his stomach feeling the expansion on his gut as he got filled with cum, the wolf didn't stop cumming for a while as his knot kept the cum locked deep inside of the teen, when he finished cumming in Harry the wolf placed his hand over the slight bump and hummm in agreement please with the look "I'm so full." Harry whimpered

"Yes, you look beautiful like at, it's like your are pregnant." Harry blushed

"Don't joke about things I know I can have." The teen said looking down with a sad look, Fenrir chuckled and hooked his slightly sticky fingers under Harry's chin and made him look up at him

"You a wolf now Harry and still a strong wizard you can get pageant, give it a couple of days I can then tell you if you are." He grinned Harry smiled back that him.

By now the whole Wizarden world heard about what happen and the suddenly missing Harry Potter, Remus came back to hear about the news of his cub has gone missing, he got more of the horrid details when he went to the crime scene himself, he locked himself in at Grimmauld knowing that no one would be able to walk in unless they are Sirius heir. Four weeks it has been since Harry went missing and the wolf went into depressing, he failed his cub he blamed Dumbledore for sending him away, he blamed the rest of the order for not watching him, he had seen the letters about his old alpha living next door to him, and the fact they did nothing to protect his cub made him sick.

A nose at the door made him sit up, the ward didn't go off and kick the person out, but the person wasn't alone, soft voice carried thought the halls was too good to be true "Remus?" came the sweet call echo thought the halls to his room, he sat up and watches as the door to his room his open, the only light coming from the end of a wand showed the dark hair youth in the door way "Remus?" he called again sounding like a frighten child

"Harry?" he called hoarsely, the teen looked to the centre of the room and see Remus sat there blinking at the hash light,

"OH MY GOD YOUR OKAY!" Harry called out as he ran to the man, "I've been worried." He said

"You been worried I thought you are dead?" he asked Harry shook his head

"No, I've been with Fenrir…" Remus paled and pushed him back

"What?"

"Fenrir, Remus he saved me from my uncle, he's not a bad man."

"Harry he is a very bad man, he attacked me when I was a kid!"

"I think there is a spell put on you to alter your memories of that night." Harry whispered something to the wolf as he sucked his breath in and then looked at the teen with glasses eyes "Remus?" he whispered as the man out right fainted in his lap "FENRIR!"


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like forever to wait for Remus to wake up, Harry was worried he said the spell wrong and killed him or put him in a coma but the man was a sleep, Fenrir told Harry that the spell works better when the wizard or witch was in a sleep it helps their minds fix the wrongs, it took three weeks for the spell to do its job and in all that time they stayed in Grimmauld, Harry clean the places he got rid of that horrid portrait of Sirius mother.

Fenrir chuckled as he heard Harry shout her "LISTEN YOU CARZED BITCH, NO ONE CARES IF YOUR GOING TO SCREAM AT EVERY ONE WHO WALKS PASS THESE HALLS YOU DEAD AND THIS IS MY HOUSE SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled as he pulled he portrait off the wall and set it on fire, Harry let out a hiss of happiness, by the time Remus woke up the whole of the house was transformed and the rest of Fenrir's pack had claimed the rooms and knew rooms.

He woke up with a the worst headache he has ever had in his life, it was worse than the headache he got at James and Lilly's wedding when him and Sirius started a drinking game, he heard a noise at the door and looked up to see Harry walk in "You're a wake!" he called out loudly

"Ahh god Harry not so loudly!" Remus said covering his ears as he fell back onto the bed

"Oh sorry Remmy." Harry moved into another room that was a bath room and then he came back "Here drink this." He said as he sat on the bed, the wolf sat up and looked at him as he took the potion and down it in one go, the dark hair teen waited for Remus to finish his drink, looking up at Harry the wolf blinked with a frowned looked "H...How are you feeling?" he asked

"Good, Harry…"

"I want you to really remember what happen." He said looking up at him shyly

"I do, thank you." He said, "My mind is a jumble at the moment."

"It will take time I know Fenrir told me." Remus froze and looked up at him

"He's here?"

"Yes." Harry said, Remus stood up with a bit of a sway before he got his bearing right, he walked to the door and walked out into the hallway.

He stopped and looked confused at the colourful hallway, he turned back to Harry and then back out "I would have done your room but I didn't want to wake you." Harry said

"You did all this?"

"I had help." Harry smiled, Remus sniffed the air and found it smelt like pack

"There are other wolves living here?"

"Ummmm the whole pack." Harry answered as he walked passed Remus and took his hand and lead him down the stairs into the kitchen, Remus was amazed how beautiful this home could look, gone were the dull greys and black and icky brown colours, the dead house elves gone and the Mrs Black gone, he smiled briefly before he Fenrir in the kitchen talking to Luicus Malfoy.

Harry smiled and kissed Luicus on the cheek and then kissed Fenrir on the lips "Guess who's awake." He beamed as he sat Remus down,

"Remus are you well?" Luicus asked

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I am visiting Fenrir." He said with a smile as Harry hands in a cup of tea "Thank you Harry." The teen giggled and then hands Remus a cup of tea

"Why is Fenrir here?" he asked looking up at the alpha

"Because where Harry goes I go." He said with a smile as he watched the dark hair teen sit in Remus' lap, the wolf looked at the pair

"My head is a mess right." He said burying his head on Harry's shoulders, the green eyes teen ran his hand thought Remus' hair and smiled softly

"It will be alright soon." He whispered, he took a deep breath of Harry's scent and then looked up at the Fenrir

"You got him pregnant?" he asked

"The pup wanted a family, he has a large list of those he wants kids from." The alpha wolf chuckled; Harry looked at him with a frown

"I didn't say I want kids from all of them just to be loved by them?"

"What's the differences?l


	4. Chapter 4

Dark hair laid fanned out on the pillow, as he lay curled between Remus and Fenrir, the two large wolves laid there content to let their lover have whatever he wants, when Harry told Remus about all what happen with his uncle and how Fenrir saved him the and the wish listed he had, it made Remus melt and pull Harry into his arms and started kissing him and kept kissing him making Harry giggle and then they went to the bed, Fenrir following behind them grinning from ear to ear. "How you think we're going to get all these men that Harry wants?" Remus asked as he pinched the bridged of his nose

"Well Luicus has already said he would love to and he has and I am sure it won't be that hard to get the others here, you know them better than me any of them dislike out little wolf?" Fenrir asked

"No they all love Harry, the twins will be easy and their two brothers Charlie and Bill, they would bend over backwards for Harry." Remus said as he ran in his though Harry's inky black hair.

Fenrir gave him a look and wondered how he knew this, as he was about to ask when the bed room door was bushed open, both been looked at the dark hair man standing in front of them "Snape knock!" Remus growled

"So it's true When Luicus came back sing and dancing that Fenrir bed Potter and he was looking forward to bedding the boy himself I didn't know that you had as well I wonder what your mutt would say." Remus let a growl leave his lips as he looked at the man more closely

"Remus don't say anything, what do you want?" Fenrir asked

"The Dark Lord wants you." He snarled the alpha wolf turned to Remus

"Be back soon, contact them." Remus nodded, Snape watched as Greyback got out of bed and started getting his clothes on but his eyes was fixed on the small feminine on the bed, Remus watched the man's face and saw a flicker of pain in his eyes and he started to wonder.

Opening his eyes he looked up to see Remus amber eyes looking down at him and his lips formed a beautiful smiled that made Harry's heart jump "Morning my pretty wolf." Remus tells him as he runs his hands though Harry's hair

"Ummm morning Remmy." He smiled as he let Remus turn his head and buried his nose into his neck and taking a s deep breath if his scent, he then moved his nose and mouth along Harry's neck down to his stomach making him gives a sleepy giggle "Where is Fenrir?" he asked as he watched Remus turn his head to face him as he rested on his stomach

"He has been called to meeting with you know who." Harry frowned and nuzzled in closer to Remus

"Do you think he will still try to kill me?" Harry asked softly as he down at him

"I don't know cub." Remus answered him kissing his slight dome.

Harry sat at the table drinking a cup of tea and watching Fenrir's pack move in and out the kitchen, Remus was getting himself a cup of coffee while he making breakfast for Harry, he turned to see Harry sat there with a wolf on the floor by his legs with his head on his lap with Harry running his hands though the wolf who is the same age as Harry and missing his own mate "Cub what do you think of snape." He asked as he placed a plate in front of him, Harry chocked on his drink and looked at him

"Snape the dungeon bat?" he said as he gave he picked up a scone and handed it to the wolf on the floor

"Yes." He said sipping his drink, Harry shrugged and looked up

"I don't know really, I think he is good looking in his own way, but the man hates me."

"I don't think he does?"


	5. Chapter 5

He was on the bed, with 4 red heads taking their turn with him Harry moaned as they all tried to push into him it was difficult, two yes three is tricky but four well four is not impossible but it there, four cocks inside of him from four brothers, his head was spinning as he felt stretched for too much, all of them in a moaning mess as they tried to move. Fred and George were laying down their legs tangled with each other so Harry could sit on their gorgeous lengths and Bill and Charlie behind Harry pushing their longer and slightly thicker lengths into him.

Harry let out a scream as he felt himself cumming on the twins below him, his mind blanked out as he felt the four men cum inside of him, when Harry could open his eyes again he found himself on his back laying on the bed looking up at the roof "Have we killed you Harry?" Fred asked on his left

"No yet." He said once his could breathe again they all chuckled "I'm sticky." He said, Charlie stood up and picked Harry up

"Come on let's go for a bath." He said

"Later." George said

"Yeah later." Fred answered waving his two older brothers as they chuckle at them.

Sitting in the living room, Fenrir with Remus was talking about Fenrir's meeting with Voldemort "What did he wants?" Remus asked

"He wanted to see how our mate is doing." Fenrir said, Remus looked at him he knows the alpha wolf is keeping something back from him but just as he was about ask is when Harry limped into the room with a smile on his face as he sits on alpha wolf's lap with a wince

"Had fun?" Remus smiled at him as Harry gave him a happy smile

"I did, they are amazing you should try it."Harry tells him with smile at him, "I never thought I would have four men in my bed." He grinned as Fenrir placed his hand on his bump that had grown more in the last month, he could feel their baby move under the skin, the older wolf let out a deep chuckle

"Soon you will have a bed with a full list." He smiled

"You think?" Harry asked

"Harry don't get into it to this too fast, you nearly 6 months." Remus said with a grin, the teen looked up at him

"I know Moony don't worry." He smiled as he got up and kissed him on the cheek and the lips before standing up right "I'm going to make dinner." Harry smiled as he walked out into the kitchen humming a mugged tune.

20 minutes Bill came down the stairs and found Harry in the kitchen "Harry you should be sat down!" Bill said as he walked into the kitchen, the teen turned to see the red head who smiled at him as he pulled Harry away from the stove

"I am capable of cooking, I've cooked with a broken arm before." He tells him, Bill gave him a look and made Harry sit on a chair

"No cooking, Let me." He said kissing him, the dark hair teen let outs sigh and sat down looking at the older wizard finish off the cooking.

Dumbledore paced his office; his was at his wits end Harry was still missing guessing to be with Fenrir, Remus has locked himself away at Grimmauld and it seems more werewolves are also living in Grimmauld. Voldemort has been quiet if Fenrir had handed Harry over to him then Voldemort should be screaming he has Harry Potter… but he's not …Dumbledore thought as he pulled on his beard …if that fat arse hole kept his fingers to himself then I could have the boy here… It was that moment that Snape walked in with his normal sour look "Severus my boy any news?" he asked

"Potter is still with Fenrir and so is Lupin."

"So the wolves at Grimmauld have taken over?"

"Yes they are keeping Potter and Lupin there."

"Prisoners?"

"Yes." He lied to him

"We have to get him out of there before he hands him over to the Voldemort." Dumbledore said, Snape gave him his normal glare

"Voldemort is planning on giving Potter to Fenrir, he's going to have him turned he knows that the wizarding world won't want a hero to be a werewolf and as long as Harry is locked up away with Greyback he couldn't care less." Snape tells him, Dumbledore looked at him

"Damn him, the boy will be useless, we have to get him before he is turned or the very least if he is turned we can still have him kill the Voldemort and then kill him, many people will mourn the loss of the world's hero but it will make him more of a hero." The dark hair man's eyes widen in shocked as he looked at him

"You would kill him?"

"Well it's been the plan all along Severus, Harry has to die." The old man said with a smile, Snape looked at him …over my dead body you withered old git…


	6. Chapter 6

Snape walked up to Grimmauld place, he stood on the door step and rang the bell and waited for the door to open, a moment later the door open and he see Bill standing here "Heya Snape have you come to see Har?" he asked

"Him, Greyback and Lupin." He said looking at the red head, who was leaning against the front door in nothing but a pair of jean as he ate an apple, Bill nods and moves a side to let him in

"Take you shoe off Harry has a new rule in the house about shoes." He said

"Like I am going to listen to that brat?" he sneered at him, Bill chuckled

"Oh you should." Bill said "His hormones have cut in and he is scary when you don't listen to him, you should see what he's done to Fred and George he bite them before they left the kitchen a mess." He said with a smiled, Severus rolled his eyes and took his shoe off "Expensive shoes. Didn't know you has such expensive tastes?" He said, Snape gave Bill the look of death that the red head just smiled at him.

Bill led the potion master into the living room, where Snape saw Harry sat in front of the fire place with a smiled on his face as he ate a pile of cookies "Hello Severus." Fenrir said where he sat on his sofa with one hand going though one of the young wolves from the pack, the boy look no more than 5 as he curled into Fenrir's side

"Still biting children I see." Snape sneered

"I didn't bite this one Severus, a rogue wolf did and then left him for dead, Bill bought him here and he belongs to him really."

"What can we do for you?" Remus asked knowing where this will go, Snape turned to see Remus was behind him handing him a cup of coffee

"Thanks." He mumbled as he took a seat "Well I had a talk with Dumbledore last night."

"Oh?" Harry said "And how is the old coot." The teen smiled at him, Snape smiled back for the first time since meeting the boy he smiled at him

"Well he asked if I found you and I told him you were held prisoner by Greyback as were my orders from the Dark Lord, he wants you to be rescued and then talks about how you have to die when you kill Voldemort." Snape said, Harry blinked at him

"He wants me dead?"

"That has been his plan all along." There was a quiet pause.

Remus walked over to Harry and sat next to him "Cub?" he whispers as he runs his fingers though Harry's hair

"He wants me dead." Harry whispered, Remus turned Harry's head to make him look at him and kissed his lips

"None of us here will let that old git hurt you, we all made a promises to you to look after you to love you and we will keep to that." He said with a soft smiled "Right Severus?" the dark hair man looked over at the two by the fire place and

"I never promise to love him…"

"I know you do Snape I'm not blind and either is anyone here." Remus growled

"I loved his mother, whom his father took from me and it was him who got her killed, do mistake loyalty for love." Harry looked at Snape with wide eyes, the potion master never thought he would see that much hurt in those green eyes, the teen stood up and ran out the room making all the doors slam knocking pictures and mirrors off the walls and glass to crack.

"SNAPE YOU HARTLESS BAG OF SHIT!" Bill yelled as Fenrir pulled Snape up and dragged him out into the door way after he ripped the door open

"You will go up there and say you sorry, I don't care how you do it Potion Master but you will get our mate to forgive your pale greasy arse and if he is still crying when I get up there I will the dark lord look for a new spy!" he growled, Severus' eyes widen at the threat as pushed himself off the angered wolf and the other's behind him.

He turned and walked up the stairs, having no idea witch room his Harry's until he saw the twins at the door like guard dogs "If you make him cry…"

"We will end you…"

"Before Fenrir does."

"Will you two just let me into the room!" he snarled, when he saw boy boy's eyes turn amber and let out a low growl he was shocked and wondered if Harry's bite is worst than his magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat on the bed, his arms around the pillow sniffing as tears rolling down his face, he heard the voices outside the door and waited for Snape to walk in and soon enough he did. He walked in the door slammed shut behind him and locked, the dark hair man looked at the teen on the bed and sighed "I didn't mean what I said."

"Of course you meant what you said; you always mean what you say." Harry said not looking up at him, the tall wizard looked down at the young wolf,

"Harry, please don't make a drama out of this." The teen looked up at him his green eyes filled with tears it tore his heart out, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked at teen

"A drama, I am a young werewolf who is pregnant don't you think my hormones are having a play in this."

"Why do you care about wanting me?" Snape hissed "You have 7 men fucking you very day like whore why the fuck do you want to add me into his!" He yelled, Harry threw the pillow at him knocking Snape of his guard and onto the floor, Harry got up and walked over to him, his bare feet sticking to the wooden floors Snape looked up at the teen looking down at him

"Did you hit your head?" Harry asked softly

"No."

"Good now get off my blood floor we haven't finished talking?" Harry growled his eyes turning amber as Snape got up off the floor.

Severus stood back up looked at the teen "I spend most of my live with no form of love Severus, then I met my friends and I started to feel loved but it wasn't enough I need to know I have someone there for me someone to whole me when I am scared or when I have one of my nightmares. I don't think if I was still human I would be able to have all those I want here, being a wolf had let me freer." He said looking up at him. Snape walked over to him and touched his cheeks with the back of his hands slowly "I want you here I do." He whispered

"Harry Harry you are nothing but a minx." Harry gave him a shy smile

"Does that mean you will love me?" Harry asked

"If I must." He smiled at him, Harry sat there as the potion master lowered his head and placed his lips onto Harry's parted lips as Severus tangled hand into Harry's black locks, pulling his head back making him look up at him

"Severus." Harry whimpered

"Your under Fenrir's protection."

"So?"

"That mean's you're also under the Dark Lord's protection."

"How does that mean I am under the Royal dickness protections?" he asked feeling put out and wanted to get back to making out

"Because you shagging Luicus, Fenrir and about to have me fuck you into oblivion, your pregnant to add to that and it's driving Dumbledore around the bend."

"So just for that he's keeping me alive?"

"No, I think there is something else."

Harry nodded and looked down at his lap "Look as much as I llllove talking about snake face can we please get back to you stuffing me with…" Snape stopped him by kissing him again, pushing Harry flat onto the bed and attacked his lips, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth making the teen moan, the teen let him take over his mouth and let his hand's travel over Harry's form moving over his clothes. Severn watched Harry pop the buttons off Snape's shirt letting his hands touched his pale skin "You need more sun." Harry said "You spend when too much time dungeon wearing all this black." He said

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Shut up."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sat in the living room in a circle with his lover; he was now a week away from popping and he wanted one thing before he did pop "I want my god father back." The room was quiet on one talked as they looked at the teen

"Harry's he's dead?" Charlie said not wanting to upset his lover; however Harry smiled at him as he looked at him

"Not really I have plenty of time to read though books, he not dead he is being held between our world and the world of the dead, he is just waiting there for someone one help him, so I want to him back." The teen said smiling

"You want us to find away to get that mutt there?"Snape said, Harry's eye met the dark eyes of his newish lover

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I love my godfather." Harry said

"What not enough to fuck?" Snape hissed

"I fuck you." Harry smiles as he tilts his head, even tho the room was quiet all eyes flicked between the two of them. "I want my godfather back a live before my pup is born, if he is not here by then no one is getting their dicks near me, is that clear." He said standing up and walking out the room.

All eyes now turned back to Snape as they heard Harry go up stairs, the dark hair man who had his hair up in a pony tail looked back and sneered "What?" he growled

"He just bands us from his bed..." Bill said

"He's being over dramatic, it's just the hormones." He said standing up, Fenrir growled and pinned the potion master to the wall

"You find away to bring Black back or I will be using you instead!" the wolf snarled in his face, Snape swallowed slowly and pushed the wolf's hand off him

"I will look into it." He said "If you don't mind I have to talk to the old Billy goat." He said

"What does he want?" Remus asked

"He is planning on attacking the house to get Harry out of here, if I was you I would move the Dark Lord has offered the use of his old muggle home." He said

"I'm sure those muggles in the village will wonder why there is a house full of men?"Charlie chuckled, Snape hummed

"We will leave as soon as you leave; you will know where to find us right?" Remus asked, Snape gave him a heated looked that made Remus blush a little.

Snape appeared in Dumbledore's office, the old man had watched Snape and how he changed over the last couple of months, he was happier he was still a snappy git but happier "Severus what did he offer you?" Dumbledore said with a unhappy look

"He hasn't offered me anything." He said looking at him

"I know you lying my boy?" he said standing up, Snape looked at him "What did Voldemort promise you?" he said with voice was deeper as he looked at the other man, Snape gave a dark smile as he looked at the old man

"He never gave me anything, it was Harry that offer me something." He said

"Harry? But he is Voldemort's prisoner!" He yelled

"No Greyback saved Harry from his uncle."

"Harry is with Greyback!" He yelled banging his fist against the table; Snape didn't jump as he looked at him

"He's happy and I will not let you touch him." Snape hissed as he walked out the office.

Harry whimpered as he was lowered into his new bed, Remus touches his face and kissed his forehead "I will get you some pain potion." He told him

"No no, don't it will affect the baby." He said

"No not this potion Severus made it for you." He smiled as he helped Harry drink the potion, the teen whimpered and nuzzled into Remus chest, they sat there quietly listen to Fenrir bark at the other wolves "Harry why do you want Sirius back so badly, I know we loved him but…"

"It was my fault Remus that he is…"

"No no cub it was not your fault, Sirius would have followed you until the end of time." Harry looked up at him as he let out another wince as his contraction hit him again

"You need him." Harry said

"What?"

"You love him, he was your mate and it was my fault you lost him he needs to come back to make you happy, because you're not with me." Remus gasped as he looked back his young lover,

"Harry James Potter I love you as much as I love Sirius and do not ever forget that, you make me happy Harry." He cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips, Harry kissed him back loving the growl that left each other lips.

Snape stood at The Veil with Voldemort and Luicus "This better be worth it Severus?" Voldemort asked, looking at him with red eyes, The Dark Lord had changed his looks but that didn't mean it made him any less dangerous

"You want to boy to be happy don't you?" Snape asked

"Yes."

"And I bet you would like him in your bed to my lord." Lucius chuckled as he looked at Voldemort, the dark wizard nodded as he looked back at the veil

"Well come on then let's get this over with." He hissed as he pointed his want to the veil along with the other three and it was no time at all before a man came tumbling out onto the floor.


End file.
